Pokemon Series 1, Episode 13: Murder At The Lighthouse!
by xXThat-Other-HobbitxX
Summary: How Red gets his revenge on Ash and his friends, with a little help from Bill. Don't read if you're an Ash fangirl. Please review when you're finished.


This was an interesting idea that was born from reading a bit too much Pokemon creepypasta the other day, from mixing a variety of stories in to create this little beauty here. I quite proud of it to say the least, and I'd like to hear what you thought of it, so here it is, ready to be read!

And if anyone likes creepypasta, has a YouTube account, and watches the "Some Ordinary Gamers: Haunted Gaming" segments, you can send this idea to them, so they may do a video on it. I give the OK, and thank you for reading.

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON, THE ANIME, GAMES, AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS, CREATURES AND PLACES ARE ALL OWNED BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK. I ONLY OWN THE POINT OF VIEW THIS IS BEING TOLD FROM.**

**WARNING: IF YOU LIKE ASH MORE THAN RED, AND WOULD HATE TO SEE HIM IN THIS PARTICULAR SETTING, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. AND IF YOU DO READ THIS, DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR LIKING RED BETTER THAN ASH, I'M SORRY, BUT DON'T BLOW UP MY INBOX WITH A COMPLAINT. THANK YOU, AND ON WE GO!**

A normal Friday, it seemed to me, as I glanced around the kiosks inside the Forest Grove Blockbuster, which was currently having its usual Super Sale, where you can just buy anything off the shelves or stands for cheap money. Not much had caught my eye, until I had noticed it, sitting solemnly next to some other cartoons.

Oh, Pokemon: How I love your games, but I hate your anime.

Yes, it was true, I hated, no, _despised _the anime series, primarily because of Ash, the annoying, horrid replacement of the true Kanto champion, Red. Red deserved every right to have his own show, after all, he was the hero of both Kanto, and most of Johnto as well, and had plenty of accomplishments to back it up. But no, Ash stepped into the spotlight, shoving Red out and forcing him to be forgotten by the new generation, and only remembered by a few fans such as myself.

I was going to probably not get it anyways, but I shrugged, checking the episode index, and pulling a bit of grin at the sight of **EPISODE NO. 13: **_**Mystery at the Lighthouse!**_

Aside from being a fan of Generations I and II, I was a great Bill fan, as I admired his clever ways of building the PC Storage System and remaining a humble Eevee fan. It could even be said that I found him slightly cute, and the only reason I actually watched the anime. Sadly, he was only in one episode, but I'd only seen it once or twice (YouTube was a dick when it came down to this particular episode), and I knew I couldn't pass this one up. However, I was still a little apprehensive: Should I buy it?

Heading over to one of the employees, I inquired about my curiosity and wondering, and he shrugged, telling me I could rent it and see how I felt about it. If I liked it, it was mine for free. Grateful for his kindness, I agreed, and left for home, the case tucked under my arm.

Upon returning home, I took a quick shower and jumped into my pajamas before popping a bag of popcorn, dumping it into a bowl, grabbing a drink, and flopping down into my sofa with a blanket and my cat as I flipped on the disc. It loaded up immediately, and I gritted my teeth at the sight of Ash, the replacement, the knock-off, the cheap remake. Red should have had his glory. It was stolen from him.

Pushing away my angry thoughts, I scrolled down the episode guide and clicked on the episode. With a great flash, the Pokemon theme came up, and I couldn't help but smile and nod my head to the beat: I always did enjoy Pokemon music, even from the anime and not just the games.

The episode seemed normal, but occasionally, the color scheme dropped off, making everything seem washed out and faded. However, this was only for a second, and seemed only reasonable for an older disc: I may have owned an older DVD system, but such hazards could not be prevented. And besides, it didn't matter or anything: Everything was just the same.

And then things became different: As Bill ended his story, there was the call of the Pokemon, but it didn't sound like a Dragonite. In fact, it sounded much more like a Charizard more than anything else. To add to it, there was a Charizard silhouetted outside, with a figure riding atop the Fire-Dragon Pokemon. I couldn't quite catch the shape, even by playing it back and pausing it, running it slowly. Playing it again, I vaguely heard Bill say, _"That's my cue"._

Turning back to Ash and the others, Bill quickly ushered them into a different room, not the one from the original episode. This room was a dark red, but you could barely see it in the dark. The only light that could be seen was from the huge window, with the moonlight peering in, casting an eerie glow on the group. As Misty asked what was happening, and who was out there, they all turned, and my eyes widened as I saw Bill before them, brandishing a gun. Ash asked what he was doing, and Bill replied that as long as Ash lived, the memory of, and I quote, _my real friend _would continue to die out. I leaned forward in anticipation as Bill, solemn-faced and emotionless, shot Ash point blank in the middle of the forehead. The boy collapsed on the rug, blood and brain matter oozing from the wound, as he twitched. For good measure, Bill shot him twice more.

Was I scared? Was I frightened? Was I horrified that one of my favorite characters, one who was NOT a Pokemon, had killed Ash Ketchum out of cold blood?

No.

No, in fact, I smiled, laughed, and applauded Bill for his actions: At long last, Ash, stupid fucking Ash, Ash, who stole Red's fame away, was DEAD! Really dead!

As for Misty and Brock, who clutched each other in great fright, hoping Bill wouldn't end them too, they were set free, told to return to their gyms and forget this night ever occurred. They agreed, and hurriedly exited the room, not sparing Ash even a glance. I would learn later that Brock and Misty were killed too, by their game counterparts.

As soon as the 2 gym leaders left, a new voice was heard from the shadows of the curtains by the window, talking in Japanese. The subtitles were on, so there was no need to ask what was being said. Bill even spoke in his Japanese voice as well, as they said:

**Mystery Voice: **_Nice work, Bill. At last, my legacy can be rightly restored._

**Bill: **_So much for the very best, he didn't even do anything to stop it._

After he spoke, the person revealed themself, and I practically screamed in delight at the sight of an animated Red, looking much like the wonderful fan art I'd seen of him all across the Internet: His true clothes, not Ash's remade outfit, with real black hair and not some cheap brown, and deep, cold blue eyes with a shine of intrigue and approval.

Ash's Pikachu, who for some reason had been out of the room for most of the time, came in, and didn't seem too fazed by his trainer's death. He came overand began to sniff his lifeless body, and made a face, as apparently, the smell of death had already set in. Red's Pikachu, which had been perched on his shoulder, jumped down and stared at his counterpart, and said, "Pika…"

The subtitles at the bottom read, _"Go on now, you're free. You can return to your roots, or Bill could take care of you."_

The Pikachu's ear twitched, it blinked, and then scampered out of the room, eagerly escaping to the wild and instantly forgetting its bond with Ash. As soon as the Pokemon had scurried away, Bill and Red picked Ash's body up, and began to drag him out of the room, carrying him down long, elegant hallways and past dark rooms. As they went by, the 2 carried on a typical conversation, as if hauling a dead body God-knows-where was absolutely normal. They conversed about how Team Rocket wouldn't bother Bill, they were defeated by Red on his way to the lighthouse, and Red even mentioned a Dragonite flying around the top of the landmark. This, of course, excited the PokeManiac, and knew he'd go up to see it. Red also mentioned his sister, with Bill replying that she was fine, staying with the real Misty until the deeds were done. It took me a while, but I realized that Red's sister must be Leaf, protagonist choice for FireRed and LeafGreen. I smiled at this shipping of Leaf and Bill, as the trainer and the researcher finally reached the outside, still nighttime at the moment being. Picking Ash up again, the 2 then heaved his body off the cliffside, and down to the waters below. You could actually hear Ash screaming as he plummeted to his death, as if he were merely paralyzed by the shots fired by Bill. There was a sickening sound, as Bill and Red glanced down to see Ash impaled on a rock, with the waters washing over his body, blood running out of his body.

After showing the image, Bill and Red shook hands, and walked back to Red's Charizard, which was waiting impatiently for the ride home. Bill inquired if Red and Daisy would turn up at the Christmas dinner party he was throwing (I smiled at the thought of Red dating his rival's sister), and Red shrugged, saying he might if he's not too busy. They thanked each other again, and the episode ended with Bill watched Red and his Charizard soar off, silhouetted by the moonlight.

As soon as the credits were finished, I grabbed the box and disc, drove back to the store, and thanked the employee heartily, saying I'd take it. Even though he told me I could have it for free, I gave him a 20, thanked him again, and went home, and was about to place the box up on my shelf when a thought crossed my mind: If Ash, Brock and Misty were all dead, who would take over the show? Red, of course. I wonder if there are any more episodes…

A/N: If you do not fully understand the point of this story, I have this little footnote to explain this:

Ash is a cheap remake of Red, a knock-off who stole Red's glory, fame, and title as Kanto Champion. As for the rest of the Pokemon anime characters, they too are poor copies of their in-games selves, their true selves. Tired of being forgotten by the new generation, Ash and Bill concocted a plan to kill their television counterparts and take over the show. Red killed Bill's anime counterpart, and to make sure everything would go according to plan, the game Bill dyed his hair green temporarily and wore his counterpart's clothes in order to fool Ash and his group. As his part of the deed, Bill shot Ash, but let Brock and Misty go, where they were killed at their gyms by their game forms. Blue killed Gary, Nurse Joy was replaced by the game selves, all the anime characters were killed and replaced without anyone noticing. All bodies were deposited off the cliffside by the lighthouse, which is just a disguise for Bill's Sea Cottage. Once this was done, the game crew could celebrate their victory over their game selves in peace, not having to worry about them any longer.

Now, you may ask: What about the next series for Pokemon, and so on? Well, after each season ended, and before the next began, Red and the others would commit murder again, killing the newest Ash and his party. Of course, throwing the bodies off the cliff was beginning to become suspicious, so they began to bury the bodies in Bill's garden, where no one would think to look.  
So…when this _Black and White _series ends, Red will be right around the corner, fully prepared to kill his copy, his clone, his doppelganger…


End file.
